Dwa tony za wysoko
by euphoria814
Summary: Ta miniatura to nic innego tylko punkt widzenia Danny'ego do wydarzeń z Dwóch tonów niżej.


Kiedy wzywa wsparcie, wie, że i tak nie zdążą. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że fakt, iż jest syrenem wcale nie sprawia, że dobrze słyszy tylko pod wodą. Dociera do niego tekst w tle rzucony przez kogoś anonimowego, że nie ma pośpiechu. **Nie ma pośpiechu** , a Danny tymczasem widzi swojego podejrzanego, wychodzącego najlepsze z kawiarni, więc informuje o tym centrale, zanim wysiada z wozu i podchodzi do faceta.

Nie musi świecić nawet odznaką. Wielki, ogromny tutejszy tubylec i tak wie, że Danny jest gliną, co oznacza, że będzie próbował zbiec. Na co Danny nie jest przygotowany – to na atak frontalny. Najwyraźniej facet uznał, że różnica wzrostu między nimi pomoże mu w czymkolwiek. Jeszcze nikt nigdy po nim nie przebiegł i Danny nie planuje dać mu tej satysfakcji.

Uderza faceta w szczękę prawym sierpowym i to go zatrzymuje. Lewy prosty to w zasadzie jedynie formalność. Siada na powalonym facecie, zastanawiając się jak założyć kajdanki na niego, kiedy nadgarstki mężczyzny nie spełniają norm wyznaczonych przez wytwórcę metalowych obrączek.

To nie jest najlepszy dzień Danny'ego, a jego tylko gorzej, kiedy przyjeżdża patrol i najwyraźniej zamierzają zabrać jego podejrzanego.

Wrzeszczy, ponieważ dupkom należy się reprymenda. I nie bardzo obchodzi go, że mieszkają zaraz obok lub są spokrewnieni z tutejszymi syrenami. Danny sądził, że skoro miejscowi wżeniali się w ludzkie rodziny, będą bardziej przychylni jemu. Nawet prawie się cieszył z przeprowadzki. W New Jersey musiał skopać kilka tyłków, zanim miejscowy Departament Policji odkrył w nim potencjał. No i Danny raz jeden uniemożliwił handlarzom narkotyków wypłynięcie z portu, strącając ich z motorówki. Nigdy więcej jednak nie planował wchodzić do brudnych wód zatoki.

Tutaj miało być inaczej. Tymczasem został bez wsparcia i to nie było miłe.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego policjant jest zaskoczony jego irytacją. Facet czerwieni się ze wstydu i może Danny naprawdę nie powinien go łajać jak własnej córki, ale cóż – nie pozostawili mu wyboru.

I pewnie mówiłby dalej, gdyby nie to, że prawie dwumetrowy mężczyzna przysłania mu horyzont.

\- Dwa tony niżej – rzuca mu nieznajomy.

Danny rozgląda się wokół i cholera, ale wszyscy się na niego gapią. I to nie wzrokiem, który oznacza, że są zszokowani tym, że ktoś tak niski, robi tak dużo hałasu. Widzi nastolatka, który właśnie pewnie ma swoją pierwszą erekcję i nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

Dwa tony za wysoko – stwierdza bez wahania.

\- Jak ja was wszystkich nienawidzę – warczy, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy traci tak kontrolę, odkąd przestał być dzieckiem.

A wśród jemu podobnych to upokarzające. Jeśli miejscowe syreny się dowiedzą, sprawa będzie się ciągnęła miesiącami.

ooo

Grace jest szczęśliwa, że go widzi i to jedyny jasny punkt tego dnia. Danny jest całkiem świadom, że jego prawa rodzicielskie są tak szerokie z powodu jego pochodzenia. Syreny mają wręcz obowiązek do zajmowania się swoimi młodymi nawet po rozstaniu z partnerem. To jest związane z faktem, że powinien uczyć ją jak być kimś takim jak on sam. Zabawa polega jednak na tym, że Grace nie jest taka jak on. Nie do końca. Jest człowiekiem jak jej matka, ale przepisy pozostały przepisami, a to oznacza, że Danny widuje się z nią, kiedy chce. Kiedy mała tylko ma na to ochotę.

Rachel przestała być nawet z tego powodu taka wściekła, kiedy zrozumiała, że nie planował odebrać jej dziecka. Grace była równie bardzo jego jak jej.

Mała bawi się na huśtawce całkiem nieświadoma tego, że dwójka dzieci koło niej to półsyreny. Danny byłby mniej zirytowany tym wszystkim, gdyby tutejsza społeczność nie okazała się kwintesencją hipokryzji. Najwyraźniej oni mają prawo do krzyżowania się według własnej woli. Danny natomiast zostaje wyrzucony poza nawias za to, że jest sobą.

Nigdy z większą przyjemnością nie przypomniał nikomu co było jego rodzimym terytorium. Nigdy nie był we Włoszech, ale mówili, że kraj jest piękny o tej porze roku. Na pewno nikt z okolicy się o tym nie dowie przez kolejne kilka lat. A sądząc po wzroku wbitym w niego przez matkę tamtej dwójki – wieści się rozeszły.

Danny czuje jednak nie tylko to. Ktoś na niego patrzy. Nie chce wyciągać broni na placu zabaw, ale jeśli ktokolwiek zamierza zaatakować go przy dziecku, będzie martwy zanim zrobi krok w jego kierunku. Grace nie reaguje na jego głos, a genetyka chroni pozostałych, którzy są w jego zasięgu.

Kiedy jednak się odwraca, widzi tego samego faceta, który kilka dni wcześniej powstrzymał go przed obdarowaniem zbiorowym **niechcianym** orgazmem połowy ulicy. Nie wie czy odczuwać wstyd czy facetowi podziękować. Przypomina sobie jednak mgliście, że mówiono o nim jak o _tym z Five O_. Zatem nie był tutaj jedynym nielubianym. HPD miało w sobie wiele nienawiści do rozdania.

\- Zamierzasz się długo gapić w moją stronę? – pyta.

Facet podchodzi bliżej. Jest dokładnie tak wysoki jak Danny pamięta. I nie chodzi nawet o fakt, że on sam nadal nie podniósł się z ławki. Koleś jest po prostu wielki jak góra lodowa, która załatwiła Titanica. Gdyby w tamtych czasach nie było nietolerancji i na pokładzie znajdowało się więcej syren, nie byłoby prawie ofiar. Czasy jednak z pozoru się zmieniły. Zatem Danny stara się nie myśleć o facecie jako o wrogu. W końcu obaj służą społeczeństwu – każdy na swój sposób.

Słyszał wiele o Five O, ale nie chce wierzyć plotkom rozpuszczanym przez gliny. Udowodnili już, że są ksenofobiczni. A facet wygląda dość przyjaźnie. Jest trochę w typie Danny'ego – nie boi się tego przyznać. Zawsze lubił swoich partnerów możliwie różnych od siebie samego.

A do tego ma jedną cechę, która Danny'ego szczególnie cieszy. Potrafił zachować przytomność, kiedy jego samego poniosło. To nie jest częste u ludzi i jest na wagę złota.

\- Cześć – rzuca mężczyzna. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz…

\- Faceta, który kazał mi się zamknąć, zanim cała ulica trafi na ostry dyżur z erekcjami, które są bolesne – podpowiada Danny. – Nie mój problem, że nie potrafią się kontrolować. Macie najbardziej rozwiniętą syrenią społeczność. Albo wasza genetyka się na was mści, albo olewaliście fakt, że mieszkacie wraz z syrenami na tej wyspie. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie jest moim problemem – wyjaśnia.

I to trochę prawda. Powinni ewoluować na tyle, żeby funkcjonować. Każdy tutaj jednak na swój sposób jest rasistą – nawet pieprzone syreny.

\- Czy ty w ogóle oddychałeś? – pyta facet.

Danny niemal czeka na jakiś żałosny komentarz w stylu 'myślałem, że tlen bierzecie tylko z wody'. Ignoranci są tak powszechni, że ma ciarki za każdym razem, kiedy w XXI wieku natyka się na kolejnego. Jest tak wiele filmów o nich i zajęć w szkole, że trzeba się postarać o pozostanie idiotą przy tym dostępie do informacji.

\- Dużo mówisz – wyjaśnia mężczyzna.

\- Dużo milczysz – rzuca, bo jeszcze niczego nie pozostawił bez komentarza. – I gapisz się. Czego dowódca Five O chce ode mnie? – pyta wprost, bo facet nadal patrzy na niego.

Jest w nim coś interesującego. Są w podobnym wieku i Danny nie widzi na jego palcu obrączki ani śladu po niej. Doskonale zresztą czuje zainteresowanie faceta. Zawsze był dobry w odgadywaniu komu się podoba a komu nie. Mężczyzna nie jest typem, do którego Danny uderzyłby w barze bez chwili zastanowienia, ale jest w nim coś, co go przyciąga. Może chodzi o oczy, które są koloru wzburzonego morza, które on tak bardzo kocha.

Danny nie wie za bardzo co jest grane. Nie czuł się tak nigdy wcześniej. I wtedy dostrzega, że ten same oczy, które jego interesują tak bardzo – błyszczą niezdrowo. Facet co prawda nie ma erekcji, ale to pewnie kwestia czasu.

\- Na Posejdona - prycha. – Zafiksowałeś się na mój głos. To ci przejdzie. Daj sobie kilka dni. To się zdarza, kiedy słyszy się głos syrena po raz pierwszy – rzuca i to naprawdę szkoda.

Zawsze irytowało go, kiedy sądził, że czuje to pociągnięcie, a okazywało się, że ma do czynienia z jakąś swoją przypadkową ofiarą. Zauroczenia głosem syreny bywały różne. To chyba był wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek.

\- Ja nie… - jąka się facet, co jest tylko dla niego potwierdzeniem. – To nie tak. Nie jesteś pierwszym – wyjaśnia i Danny nie bardzo wierzy w to co słyszy.  
To jest żaden argument. A przynajmniej nie taki, który uspokoiłby go.

\- Tak? – pyta. – Stalkujesz każdą syrenę, której głos usłyszysz? To się nadaje do leczenia – rzuca, bo takie są fakty, a on ma fatalny tydzień. – Nie idź za mną – dodaje, mijając faceta, bo Grace kończy się huśtać, a on nie chce, żeby mała miała do czynienia z wariatami.

ooo***

Gdyby nie był syrenem, byłoby łatwiej. Wie o tym. Jest o tym święcie przekonany. Przede wszystkim nie czułby się śledzony wszędzie tam, gdzie planuje się wybrać. Widzi jak pozostali członkowie społeczności, do której go nie przyjęto, reagują na jego obecność. Rachel jest z tego powodu na niego wściekła. Uważa, że to Danny popełnił błąd, ale fakty są takie, że ludzie jego pokroju - _syreny_ , ogoniaści – mają swoje zasady. A jedną z nich jest to, że jeśli ktoś cię obraża, nie powinieneś zostawić tego od tak sobie. Wymusi na nich szacunek i będzie on tym większy, im bardziej Danny będzie uparty. Poza tym to nie tak, że ci ludzie mogą zrobić cokolwiek Grace. Ona jest z nim skoligacona, ale znajduje się pod parasolem ochronnym, odkąd stanowi pełnoprawnego człowieka. Prawa tyczą się jej tylko w pewnym sensie i Danny uważa, że to pewne błogosławieństwo.

On tymczasem wzywa wsparcie tylko po to, aby przepisom stało się zadość. To nie tak, że sobie nie poradzi. Woda tutaj jest przejrzysta i czysta. Podejrzewa, że byłby bogiem okolicy, gdyby chciał. Wrzucenie jakiekolwiek z tutejszym syren do zatoki w New Jersey skończyłoby się utonięciem. Jest o tym święcie przekonany. A sam przeżył w tamtejszych wodach całe dorosłe życie. Pływanie w hawajskiej sadzawce jawi mu się jako coś kompletnie pozbawionego niebezpieczeństwa.

Danny tylko czeka, aby pokazać tutejszym wszystko co potrafi.

Tymczasem jednak musi wysłuchiwać i tym jak dowódca Five O musiał nad nim zapanować. I wie, że facet – Steve McGarrett – jak zostaje poinformowany, nie złożył na niego skargi. To prawie miłe. Danny wspomina te szerokie barki, które z pewnością mają w sobie siłę do pływania. Doskonale potrafi określić kształt cudzej sylwetki, a McGarrett jest niczym mokry sen każdej syreny. Partner doskonały, pływający niczym delfin, chociaż nadal pozostający człowiekiem.

Uważa ich wrodzony pociąg do chodzących po lądzie za pewnego rodzaju przekleństwo. W końcu oni nie potrafią zrozumieć ich. Rachel zawsze narzekała na to, że Danny jest odrobinę bardziej agresywny niż powinien. Jego instynkt jednak notorycznie nakazywał mu bronić wszystkiego i wszystkich, kiedy znajdował się na przestrzeni pozbawionej wody. Uspokajał się dopiero, kiedy zanurzał się w całości.

Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć i wątpił, aby podejrzewała nawet, że ona nadal stanowiła część jego życia. Była matką jego dziecka, a on zrobiłby dla Grace wszystko. Był wytrącony z równowagi, kompletnie poza swoim terytorium, tak daleko od kraju przodków i brzegów włoskich wód jak tylko mógł.

I najchętniej zapomniałby, że Steve pieprzony McGarrett zafiksował się tak na jego głosie, że przyszedł za nim na plac zabaw dla dzieci.

ooo

Kiedy wyczuwa po raz kolejny, że ktoś na niego patrzy, dosłownie całe jego ciało to odbiera. Grace ma jedną z pierwszy lekcji surfingu i zaczyna żałować, że jego córka jest człowiekiem. Co pięć minut ma prawie zawał na myśl, że jego mała nie-rybia dziewczynka wpadnie w tą otchłań bez możliwości oddychania pod wodą. Ma na sobie ubranie tylko dlatego, że kusiłoby go za bardzo, aby pływać wokół niej. Grace nie wybaczyłaby mu takiego upokorzenia. Twierdziła, że nie była już małą dziewczynką. Mieli na ten temat kompletnie odmienne zdanie.

Spina się, kiedy dostrzega McGarretta bez koszulko. Facet ma szorstki, które sięgają do kolan, ale Danny jest jakoś dziwnie przekonany, że to są jedne z tych spodenek, które opinają całe pośladki. Coś w nim się zaciska i tak bardzo chce dotknął. Tak cholernie bardzo chce zaśpiewać dla McGarretta i zobaczyć czy Steve'owi wystarczą dwie pierwsze nuty, aby dojść.

Nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz uprawiał seks i pewnie nie powinien był zostawać tak długo w celibacie.

McGarrett patrzy na jego córkę z jakąś dziwną miną i Danny'ego znowu nawiedzają wątpliwości.

\- Chyba nie jesteś jednym z tych idiotów, którzy mają nadzieję, że urodzę im dziecko, co? – pyta, bo w zasadzie facet nie wie o nim nic.

Nie ma pojęcia, że Danny jest po rozwodzie i przeprowadził się tutaj za własnym dzieckiem. Grace została urodzona przez Rachel, ale ludzie mieli czasem dziwne pomysły. Za wiele naoglądali się bajek Disneya i Animal Planet. Danny bynajmniej nie oblał spermą niczyich jajeczek na brzegu oceanu, a potem nie czekał co się z nich wykluje.

Facet wygląda na zszokowanego, co jest dobrą reakcją, ale Danny woli postawić sprawę jasno.

\- Bo ja nie jestem w stanie rodzić. Mam fiuta tak jak ty. I jeśli nie chcesz stracić swojego, radziłbym ci mnie nie śledzić – rzuca.

\- To moja trasa do biegania – wyjaśnia McGarrett.

Danny nie domyśliłby się po fakcie, że facet ma na piersi pulsometr i stróżkę potu, którą mógłby zlizać. Zapewne smakowałaby czymś słonym, niczym morze. I to jest coś, za czym Danny tęskni. Zasolenie na Hawajach nie jest aż takie satysfakcjonujące.

Wie, że patrzy na McGarretta jak na zestaw sushi, ale w zasadzie nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Coś przyciąga go do tego mężczyzny i z pewnością to nie jest zdrowe. Może instynkt podpowiada mu, że to dobry ruch, bo dowódca Five O zapewni mu pozycję w społeczeństwie. Słyszał od gliniarzy z HPD, że teraz jest z pewnością skończony, bo McGarretta tam uwielbiano.

Obawia się trochę zatem, że fakt, iż przypadkowo użył głosu na ich ulubionym człowieku, wcale nie pomoże im w kontaktach. I nie wygląda na to, że McGarrettowi przeszło, bo patrzy na Danny'ego, jakby nie widział nic wspanialszego. Normalnie naprawdę cieszyłoby go to, ale nie w tych okolicznościach.

\- Okej – rzuca, bo cisza przedłuża się. – Zafiksowanie nadal trwa. Przejdzie ci. Daj sobie jeszcze ze dwa dni.

To dobra rada. Jest dorosły. Nie jest dzieciakiem, który rzuca się na każdego, kto wygląda jak seks na dwóch nogach. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się nawet, że słyszy pieśń ciała Steve'a, przywołującą go. Jakby McGarrett uwodził go całkiem nieświadomie swoim istnieniem. To tak bardzo popieprzone, że ma ochotę zawyć.

Od dawna nie czuł niczego takiego. Musi zacząć uprawiać seks.

\- Chciałem cię zaprosić na kolację – mówi McGarrett i Danny ma ochotę jęknąć, ponieważ to się staje tylko trudniejsze.

Steve pewnie nie jest nawet świadom, co go tak przyciąga. I to boli. Oczami wyobraźni widzi już jak wychodzą na kolację i Danny jest cały w skowronkach, a następnego ranka dostaje pozwem w twarz i wykopują go z pracy.

\- Słuchaj, to naprawdę potrwa niedługo – obiecuje mu. – A potem będziesz bardzo wściekły.

\- To nie przez twój głos – mówi Steve i brzmi na tak pewnego siebie.

Jego oczy jednak błyszczą niezdrowym blaskiem, który Danny doskonale zna. I wie, kiedy powinien odpuścić, chociaż wszystko z nim krzyczy, aby tego nie robił.

\- Jasne – mruczy pod nosem. – Zgłoś się do mnie, kiedy ci przejdzie – dodaje, bo nie chce sobie odbierać nadziei.

Odwraca się, aby pokusa była mniejsza. Grace właśnie wpada do wody, więc cała jego uwaga jest skierowana na nią. McGarrett odbiega. Nie tyle słyszy to, co czuje. To prawie tak, jakby ktoś wyrywał jego kawałek. Musi zadzwonić do matki. Wiedział, że pierwsze miesiące po rozwodzie będą ciężkie, ale to przechodzi jego najśmielsze wyobrażenie. Czuje się prawie tak, jakby to on zafiksował się na tym facecie. A takie rzeczy po prostu nie przydarzają się syrenom.

ooo***

Udaje mu się złapać kolejny trop w sprawie samoańskiego gangu, więc prosi o wsparcie, wiedząc, że to nic nie da. Przede wszystkim szczerze nienawidzi go całe HPD. Poza tym rozeszła się fama, że McGarrett się nim zauroczył. Chodzą też słuchy, że Danny do niego śpiewa, kiedy zapada zmrok, a ponieważ Five O jest równie nienawidzone – to wcale nie stawia go w dobrej sytuacji.

Nie wie jak działają ci ludzie. Steve McGarrett jest oczkiem w głowie syreniej społeczności, ale to jakoś się z niczym nie wiąże. HPD, które składa się z wielu krewnych syren, nienawidzi Five O oraz jego. McGarrett nie umyka też temu uczuciu jako dowódca. Danny podejrzewa, że ci wszyscy, na których patrzy każdego dnia, po prostu wracają do domu i zmieniają przekonania.

Jest natomiast pewien jednego – on nadal jest najbardziej nietolerowanym na wyspie i nawet nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że trafia w pieprzoną zasadzkę. Na tym etapie nie wie nawet czy to robota Samoańczyków czy miejscowej syreniej społeczności. Zanim zdąża krzyknąć, ktoś przyciska mu szmatkę do ust i duszący zapach nie jest wcale zapowiedzią niczego miłego.

ooo

Nie wie czego od niego chcą, ale skrępowali go jak baleron. Oddycha z trudem i gdyby były jakiekolwiek resztki wilgoci na tej podłodze, starałby się uruchomić skrzela. Jego koszula jest przesiąknięta jego własnym potem i chociaż Danny szamocze się, trudno mu nawet usiąść.

\- Kono? – słyszy nagle i zamiera.

Najchętniej spytałby z kim ma do czynienia odkąd dopiero niedawno odzyskał przytomność, ale knebel w ustach uniemożliwia cokolwiek. Nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, że go unieszkodliwiono na wszystkich możliwych polach. Jest tak wściekły, że jest w stanie zabić. I żaden sąd go za to nie skaże. Ktokolwiek go porwał, zasłużył sobie na to.

Udaje mu się przewrócić na drugi bok, co jest po prostu mistrzostwem świata. Ma otarte ramię i bolą go plecy, ale to drobny szczegół, bo teraz patrzy w dziwnie radosne oczy McGarretta. Facet ma ranę na czole i strużkę zakrzepłej krwi na policzku, zatem nie poddał się bez walki.

Danny już to w nim lubi.

Nie wie tylko dlaczego McGarretta przykuto do ściany w wygodnej pozycji, a jego wrzucono na brudną podłogę tej celi jak wór ziemniaków.

\- Znalazłem cię – informuje go Steve.

Danny przewraca oczami, bo naprawdę tak by tego nie nazwał. W końcu obaj są uwięzieni, a to oznacza, że Steve nie jest jego rycerzem na białym koniu.

\- Podczołgaj się do mnie – mówi McGarrett.

Danny nie jest przekonany czy to dobry pomysł. Przede wszystkim jego obecność już wcześniej szkodziła Steve'owi, a muszą zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Z drugiej jednak strony ta cela jest tak mała, że dodatkowe centymetry może nie mają nawet znaczenia.

\- Podczołgaj się do mnie – powtarza Steve, ale o wiele bardziej zdecydowanie, jakby miał plan.

A jeśli posiada rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, Danny z chęcią będzie współpracował. Przesunięcie się, zajmuje mu sporo czasu, odkąd nie czołgał się nigdy w ten sposób, ale w końcu udaje mu sią nawet usiąść, kiedy może się podeprzeć o nogę Steve'a. I facet ma cudownie muskularne uda. Jest za ciężki, aby Danny go podniósł, ale już wyobraża sobie jak te nogi obwijają się wokół niego.

To z pewnością nie jest czas na takie myśli i prawie panikuje, kiedy McGarrett pochyla się w stronę jego twarzy. Chyba tak emanował _potrzebą seksu_ , cholernym podnieceniem, że mężczyzna odebrał od niego te wibracje.

Steve jednak nie całuje go, po prostu wyjmuje knebel z jego ust zębami, odkąd ma skute za plecami ręce. Danny odczuwa tylko częściową ulgę, bo teraz patrzą na siebie z bardzo bliska i jego całe ciało śpiewa. Czuje to doskonale. A może to komórki McGarretta to przywołują. Nie jest pewien. To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. Oczywiście, że kiedy zostaję porwany, lądujesz razem ze mną w jednej celi – prycha, bo musi przerwać milczenie.

To jest zbyt intensywne jak dla niego. Jego matka nie potrafiła powiedzieć co to jest, ale zwaliła to nadmiar słońca i cholerny rozwód. Nie dodała, że Danny powinien zaliczyć, odkąd syreny to stworzenia dość seksualne. Na to wpadł sam, ale nie miał czasu.

\- Oszczędzaj głos dla naszych porywaczy – radzi mu McGarrett.

\- Nie mogę użyć mojego głosu, kiedy tutaj jesteś – wyjaśnia, bo słyszał o tendencjach samobójczych faceta, ale nie ma ochoty nikogo zabijać. A przynajmniej nie tych, co są po jego stronie.

\- Pracuję z syreną każdego dnia. Jest moją partnerką. Twój głos nie ma na mnie żadnego wpływu – mówi nagle McGarrett i Danny nie wie do końca co to ma dokładnie znaczyć.

Pracuje z ludźmi każdego dnia, ale najwyraźniej się nie uodpornił. A przynajmniej nie na urok McGarretta.

\- Dobra. Miałem erekcje, wtedy kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, ale wrzeszczałeś tak głośno, że to akurat było nie do opanowania – przyznaje nagle Steve. – Jednak twój głos to nie problem – przekonuje go.

Pierwsze co rzuca się Danny'emu to fakt, że jakikolwiek człowiek przyznaje, że syreni głos odbił się jakoś na jego ciele. Większość spycha to w podświadomość. Dlatego jemu podobni uwodzili marynarzy przez lata. Żaden nie potrafił powiedzieć co dokładnie się stało. Nie mógł ostrzec kolegów. Na tym polegała ich tajna moc. Zacierali po sobie ślady.

To oczywiście skończyło się, kiedy pojawiły się genetyczne hybrydy ich gatunków, więc może McGarrett miał jakiegoś bardzo dalekiego krewnego z ogonem i nawet o tym nie wiedział.

\- Kono chce jechać do Rzymu w podróży poślubnej – wtrąca Steve i Danny przez chwilę nie wie dlaczego w ogóle ma go to interesować.

\- Kono Kalakaua? – upewnia się, bo widział na oczy tylko jedną Kono. I jej kuzyna nienawidzi szczerze. A potem pojawia się kolejne nieprzyjemne podejrzenie. – To przez to za mną łaziłeś? – pyta.

\- Nie – warczy McGarrett – Dalej chcę iść z tobą na kolację – przyznaje. – Sprawdziłem w internecie ile trzeba odczekać od chwili, gdy usłyszało się głos syreny. Kono potwierdziła. Za pół roku mogę do ciebie zadzwonić? – pyta.

Danny jakoś nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Przeważnie ci zafiksowani na głosie syrenim chcą wszystkiego na teraz i już. Efekt w końcu mija. Dlatego to wszystko jest nagłe i niczym płomień ogromnego pożaru, pochłania się szybko i gaśnie. Pierwszy raz widzi kogoś, kto robi plany. Uderza go, że oczy McGarretta nadal błyszczą. Jego ciało wydaje się przywoływać Danny'ego w sposób niewyjaśniony. I co prawda słyszał o tym, ale nie może w to uwierzyć. Jego matka sądziła, że jego ojciec był w niej zadurzony przez kilka lat zanim zrozumiała z czym miała do czynienia.

Nie chce mu się wierzyć, że on trafił na McGarretta przez zupełny przypadek. Powinien podejść do tego ostrożnie, ale jego ciało krzyczy.

\- Kalakaua jest twoją partnerką? – upewnia się, bo muszą poznać fakty.

\- Tak. Ile razy mam to powtórzyć? – wzdycha McGarrett.

Danny słyszał o glinach, którzy partnerowali syrenom i uodpornili się na ich głosy. To niekoniecznie musi cokolwiek znaczyć. Nadzieja jednak zaciska pazury na jego sercu, a przecież powinna być piękna i dobra.

Oczywiście wie jak sprawdzić czy są kompatybilni. Imiona mają siłę, o której ludzie nie wiedzą. Dlatego syreny rzadko zdradzały swoje, ale czasy się zmieniły. Każdy mówi mu po imieniu i Danny przy pierwszym spotkaniu wie jak ich relacja się ułoży. On jednak zawsze uważa. Jest ostrożny z natury i wie, że świechtanie imionami źle się kończy. Mogłyby pewnego dnia stracić dla niego moc, a rozwodzie z Rachel doszło do niego, że już raz się pomylił. To ona miała być tą jedyną.

\- Steven – mówi jednak, ponieważ McGarrett ma najcudowniejsze oczy na świecie.

Jego głos wibruje delikatnie, to nie jest ten **głos** , ale mężczyzna patrzy na niego teraz inaczej. Danny wie, że otworzył właśnie więź. To zaproszenie, na które człowiek musi odpowiedzieć. Może to są dla nich bramy piekieł.

\- Powiedz moje imię – prosi cicho.

\- Danny – mówi Steve.

Coś go dławi. Ta część, którą utracił na plaży, kiedy McGarrett się oddalał, wróciła na swoje miejsce z taką siłą, że zaczyna drżeć. I jest niemożliwie wściekły, bo siedzą w pieprzonej celi, jego ciało wibruje i powinien zabrać swojego partnera w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mógłby mu pokazać jak syreny śpiewają naprawdę.

\- Steven – powtarza, ale tym razem z czystą złością. – Pracujesz z syreną i nie wydało ci się dziwne, że jesteś odporny na jej głos? – pyta, bo to nowy poziom ignorancji. – I ona też nie zwróciła na to uwagi? – rzuca, bo podejrzewa, że idiotyzm sięga dalej, do samych źródeł.

\- Kono jest zirytowana, kiedy nie daję się nabrać na jej gierki – wyjaśnia McGarrett, jakby syrena stosująca na nim systematycznie swój głos była czymś normalnym.

\- Jakie gierki? Próbowała umówić cię z członkami jej społeczności? – pyta, bo coś mu mówi, że u Kalakauy to nie była całkiem tępota.

Może syrena chroniła ich tajemnice. Danny też niespecjalnie afiszuje się z ich zwyczajami, kiedy obrywa mu się za samo istnienie.

\- Też – przyznaje Steve.

\- A powiedziała ci, że być może jesteś tak odporny, bo masz pieprzonego partnera życiowego z ogonem? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Nie – rzuca niepewnie Steve. – O co… - zaczyna i Danny orientuje się, że za dużo czasu stracili.

Słyszy kroki na korytarzu, więc pochyla się i całuje McGarretta bez chwili wahania. Steve pewnie byłby nieporuszony jego głosem, ale lepiej to załatwić od razu, a nie potem żałować.

\- Pogadamy jeszcze o tym – obiecuje, starając się jakoś opanować swoją wściekłość. – Kono niech zapomni o Rzymie. Nawet o New Jersey – warczy, bo przypomina sobie w ostatniej chwili, że Kono chciała oddać jego partnera jakiemuś swojemu krewniakowi.

Każda komórka jego ciała się burzy. Więź tam jest, bezpieczna, ciepła. Danny ją czuje, ale te wibracje nie dają mu spokoju. Ktokolwiek wchodzi, ma pecha. Otwiera usta i nawet nie słyszy, co się przez nie wydostaje. Wie jedynie, że napastnicy lądują na ziemi, a Steve uśmiecha się do niego, jakby Danny mówił mu najprzyjemniejsze słowa.

ooo

Zostają uratowani przez kolegów Steve'a i Danny patrzy wilkiem na Kono, która stara się wysiedzieć z nimi w małej powierzchni samochodu Kelly'ego. Wie, że ta więź między nimi drga i pewnie wysyłają tak wiele sygnałów do otoczenia, że śpiew ciała McGarretta sam w sobie pewnie stanowi problem. A Steve nie ma w rodzinie syren. Nie chce sobie nawet wyobrażać co emituje jego własny głos. Nie mówi tylko dlatego, że chciałby się dostać w jednym kawałku do domu Steve'a.

Kono jest skrępowana i może jej wyobraźnia już podsuwa jej, co Danny zrobi, kiedy tylko położy dłonie na jej szefie. Historie o pierwszych dniach po zaistnieniu więzi są legendarne. I nie może się doczekać.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro – obiecuje Steve, kiedy wysiadają.

I Kono patrzy na niego niepewnie.

\- Nie, nie zobaczycie się – zapewnia ją Danny.

Kalakaua czerwieni się.

Steve patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie do końca pojmował, ale Danny nie ma ochoty na tłumaczenie, czegokolwiek. Pcha McGarretta w stronę domu i Steve jest odrobinę zaskoczony jego siłą. Pewnie sądził, że ich różnica wzrostu daje mu przewagę. Danny planuje go jednak przekonać o tym jak wielką pomyłkę robił, myśląc tak.

Steve otwiera drzwi, nadal przyglądając mu się z ciekawością i to jest coś nowego. Przede wszystkim McGarrett wydaje się badać jego reakcje, ale nie wydaje się przerażony. Rachel nigdy nie reagowała dobrze, kiedy instynkt brał nad nim górę. I może powinien był potraktować to jak znak. Danny nie jest specjalnie brutalny. Jego ruchy są po prostu mniej ostrożne, może patrzy w pełnym skupieniu na twojego partnera i to tak przeraża.

McGarrett wydaje się jednak wniebowzięty.

\- Steve – mówi Danny i używa takiego tonu, żeby mężczyzna po tym jednym słowie wiedział ci wisi w powietrzu.

Drzwi domu zatrzaskując się za nimi, kiedy McGarrett zdejmuje koszulkę przez głowę. Ma na czole opatrunek założony przez sanitariusza, ale Danny nie pozwolił go dotknąć nikomu innemu.

Robi kolejny krok w kierunku mężczyzny i czuje pewnego rodzaju rozbawienie, bo McGarrett próbuje z siebie ściągnąć wszystko co możliwe w jak najkrótszym czasie. Danny docenia jego starania, ale chciał się dostać do sypialni, zanim zrobią cokolwiek.

\- Podłoga jest twarda – informuje McGarretta rzeczowo, ponieważ to on będzie leżał plecami na jakiejś powierzchni.

Daje mu wybór co do jej miękkości. I do Steve'a chyba w końcu dociera w czym rzecz, bo patrzy w stronę schodów na piętro.

\- Sypialnia pierwsza po lewej – rzuca McGarrett, a Danny puszcza go przodem, bo przede wszystkim jest dżentelmenem.

Poza tym Steve nie ma na sobie nic, więc może obserwować tyłek mężczyzny, gdy wychodzą wyżej. W pośladek gryzie go też, kiedy popycha McGarretta na łóżko i nie pozwala mu obrócić się na plecy. Nie wie czy ma cierpliwość na cokolwiek. Ciało Steve'a wibruje pod jego rękami, czuje to wyraźnie. O wiele lepiej teraz, kiedy może dotknąć.

\- Co to jest? – pyta mężczyzna.

\- Jeśli nazwiesz się jeszcze raz moją bratnią duszą… - zaczyna Danny i urywa. – To więź – wyjaśnia. – Mogę ci to wytłumaczyć. W zasadzie powinienem ci to wytłumaczyć teraz, zanim cokolwiek zrobimy…

\- Albo możesz mi to wytłumaczyć po tym jak będziemy uprawiać seks – proponuje McGarrett.

\- Działasz instynktownie – prycha Danny. – A jeśli będziesz tego żałował? – pyta.

\- Mój instynkt mnie jeszcze do tej pory nigdy nie zawiódł – odpowiada Steve i zaciska pośladki, kiedy Danny dotyka miejsca, w którym odbiły się jego zęby.

Może nie powinien gryźć tak mocno, ale jakoś nie potrafi wzbudzić w sobie wyrzutów sumienia.

Steve próbuje się obrócić, ale Danny przytrzymuje go, ponieważ ma plany w stosunku do tego tyłka.

\- Coś ci chyba obiecałem wcześniej – przypomina mu i po plecach mężczyzny przechodzi dreszcz, kiedy Danny rozsuwa jego pośladki.


End file.
